


Picking Up After Ron

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron leaves stuff out. Hermione nags..Bliss ensues





	Picking Up After Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Ron! Wake up!”  
  
  
  
Hermione glared at him, willing him to wake up, and when he just shifted a bit and settled back into the pillows she felt her temper break.  
  
  
  
“Ron you prat, get up!” Hermione leaned over and smacked his arm hard.  
  
  
  
“Blimey Hermione!” He sat up and stared at her. “What the bloody hell was that for?”  
  
  
  
“Do I ask much of you Ron?”She tried desperately to keep a rein on her temper. “Why is it so hard for you to simply pick up after yourself?”  
  
  
  
“You woke me up to yell at me?”  
  
  
  
Hermione stood there in disbelief and wondered how she’d managed to fall in love with such an insensitive wart.  
  
  
  
“I almost broke my neck on your boots!” She glared at him and turned to pick them up. She marched to the cupboard and flung open the door. Unfortunately for Ron he picked that moment to stick his tongue out at her.  
  
  
  
“Nice Ron, really mature!” Hermione snarled. “Don’t stick your tongue out unless you intend to use it!”  
  
  
  
She saw his eyes widen and her heart raced as he got up off the bed. He moved slowly and she watched him in the mirror. She tried to ignore him as he pressed up against her and snaked his hands around her waist.  
  
  
  
“What if I told you I intend to use it.” His breath was soft and she shivered as he ran his tongue around the shell of her ear. “What would you say Hermione?”  
  
  
  
She felt her body respond to his words almost against her will and she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.  
  
  
  
“Ron,” she whispered, “I’m still angry.”  
  
  
  
“I’m really, really sorry Hermione.”  
  
  
  
He was slowly unfastening the buttons on her blouse, fingers brushing against each inch of skin he exposed, and his mouth was blazing a trail of fire along her neckline.  
  
  
  
She allowed him to remove her blouse and he made quick work of the front clasp on her bra. He was watching her reflection in the mirror and he ran the tips of his finger across her nipples. She could feel his erection pressing against the small of her back and she pushed against him causing him to release a small moan.  
  
  
  
“Perhaps I intend to use my tongue right here Hermione,” he whispered hoarsely, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. She shivered at the look in his eyes. There was something primitive and feral in his gaze. She let out a little gasp as his hands slid down to her thighs and began bunching up her skirt.  
  
  
  
“Or perhaps here.” His hand slid under the elastic of her knickers and he slid one finger through her folds.  
  
  
  
Hermione’s knees went weak and she was sure she would have fallen if he hadn’t been holding her up. She watched spellbound as his fingers slid over her; the intense look of his face caused her to moan loudly. There was something erotic about seeing them in the mirror, his hand stroking her, and she couldn’t look away.  
  
  
  
“Would you like my tongue there, Hermione?”  
  
  
  
His breath was hot against her ear. She could feel herself close to the edge already just from his words. His fingers continued to slide across her clit and he slid one inside her.  
  
  
  
“Answer me Hermione.” His voice was husky and she could tell he was holding back his own needs to please her.  
  
  
  
“Yes…” Her voice trailed off to a moan as he removed his hand from her center.  
  
  
  
He picked her up into his arms carried her over to the bed. His hands worked her skirt over her hip and then he paused to kiss her. His tongued danced against her lips and she parted hers with a breathless moan. His hands were leaving trails of fire along her skin. His fingers teased her nipples, rolling them gently and she arched her back trying to feel more of him.  
  
  
  
He pulled his lips from hers and began a slow descent down her neck. Hermione cried out as his mouth closed around her nipple and she threaded her fingers through his hair.  
  
  
  
“More Ron…”  
  
  
  
His tongue was teasing her and he nibbled briefly on the tip of her nipple before Hermione pulled his head up so she could look at him.  
  
  
  
She shivered at the raw need she saw in his eyes and said softly, “Please, I need you, please…” She pushed his head down and arched her hips towards him.  
  
  
  
He slid his tongue down her body and across the slight swell of her stomach. Her legs spread wider and she gave a sigh of relief as he began working her knickers down her legs. She felt his breath hot against her center and cried out as he slid his tongue through her folds.  
  
  
  
Hermione’s hips were thrusting upwards and her fingers tightened in his hair as he continued to love her with his mouth. She called as his name when his finger slid inside her, and her head thrashed about on the bed. She could feel herself on the edge and with a tug of his lips her released spilled over her. He continued laving her with his tongue until she shuddered and pulled him back up her body.  
  
  
  
He grinned smugly at her and bent to kiss her. “I told you I intended to use my tongue.”  
  
  
  
His voice trailed off to a gasp when her hand slid to the erection tenting his trousers.  
  
  
  
“Do you want me Ron?”  
  
  
  
His breath hissed between his teeth and he moaned as her hand slid along his erection. “God yes.”  
  
  
  
“Then take me.”  
  
  
  
Ron’s eyes widened and the she saw his control snap. He pulled her up to her knees and claimed her lips in a kissed that left her breathless. She let out a strangled cry as he slid his hand once again to her center and she clenched his shoulders. His tongue danced against hers and she slid her hand along his erection to the waist of his trousers.  
  
  
  
“Hermione,” he panted against her lips, “I need to be inside you.” He grabbed her wrist and forced her hand away. Her eyes widened as he placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her to fall forward on her hands. He slid behind her and she looked up and could see them in the mirror.  
  
  
  
His face was the picture of need and she watched as he lowered his trousers and knelt behind her. She gasped in pleasure as he slowly slid in and buried himself inside her. His hands fell to her waist and she couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of them. The moved together perfectly and she saw his hand slide across her hips to tease her center again.  
  
  
  
“Ron open your eyes and look,” she panted pushing back against him causing him to slide even deeper inside her.  
  
  
  
His eyes flew open and he moaned loudly at the image of the two of them. He began thrusting into her harder and the sensation was overwhelming, overpowering, and she began moaning as his finger teased over her clit.  
  
  
  
“Come for me, Hermione,” he growled, and she watched his head fall back with pleasure. “Look at how we fit together.”  
  
  
  
The rough sound of his voice was the final stimulation, it pushed her over the edge, and she called out his name hoarsely.  
  
  
  
“God Ron!”  
  
  
  
He thrust into her hard and cried out her name as he came. She watched the pleasure spread over his face and the clench of his jaw.  
  
  
  
They fell together in a mass of arms and legs on the bed and he stroked her hair gently.  
  
  
  
“I’ll try to be more careful about putting my stuff away,” he grinned and kissed her nose. “Forgive me?”  
  
  
  
Hermione ran her hand down his cheek. “Yes, I forgive you.” She snuggled closer to him and sighed, “Sometimes making up is the best part of fighting.”  
  
  
  
She felt his chuckle as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
